1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of learning a second language through the guidance of pictures, more particularly, to a method of learning a second language under the guidance of pictures especially suitable for children.
2. Description of the Related Art
Statistically, most people tend to first notice pictures over text and have more lasting impressions of images. Consequently, typical language learning materials or software use a combination of pictures and text.
The language learning software currently in use has the following characteristics:                a. The language learning software displays a word in one language with a corresponding picture;        b. The corresponding picture is only shown for one word; if a user inputs a plurality of words, no corresponding picture is provided. Thus, the design of current language learning software utilizes the concept of a searching technique—after a user inputs one word, the corresponding picture for that word is displayed; after the user inputs next word, a picture corresponding to that word replaces the previous picture.        c. Some language learning software, which are used for translation purposes only, translate the text input by a user from a first language (such as Chinese) to a second language (such as English) and simultaneously display the texts of both languages on a screen without showing a corresponding picture at the same time.        d. After a user has input text in the first language and text in the second language has been displayed, the user cannot replace the text in the second language with text in another language, such as Spanish. Thus, this conventional design is inconvenient for people who learn multiple foreign languages.        
It is therefore desirable to provide a method for learning a second language through the guidance of pictures that mitigates and/or obviates the aforementioned problems.